rise_of_mythosfandomcom-20200214-history
Ancient Den
Ancient Den is an event boss with only one stage to fight through. The boss uses only beast creatures. For both normal and hard mode, there are quests to finish the fight and to kill a number of a particular unit. Daily attempts are unlimited, and a variety of rare/epic runes and even unicorn mounts are commonly found on the prize-board at the end. Overview Cards Chimera Griffyn Spellfire Chimera Great Chimera Griffyn Iron Wing Last Stand Brimstone Unicorn (1 copy, will greatly speed up boss's final rush if not killed immediately) Nemean Lion Nemean Guardian (rare) Chimera Guardian Squirrel Guardian Unique cards Reaper: 2cd (12 copies, Hard mode only) "Kill all enemy creatures whose Countdown is 9 or less in a 2x1 area." The boss will preferentially target this skill at pairs of units standing back-to-back in the same row, though will use it on single units if no other targets are available. In Normal mode this skill is replaced with one that does not instantly kill units, but does significant (6-12 HP? plz confirm) physical damage to them. * Bugged, Reaper will also kill units with 10 or more CD. Lava Injection: 1cd. A skill in which the boss summons lava fields in random places (In a similar fashion as the Red Dragon Lair fight), and can sometimes cover up its own Nemean Portals. However, unlike the lava in the Dragon's Lair, a creature entering or crossing the lava will not be injured, and only if it is still on the lava at the end of its turn does it receive 6 fire damage. A 1x4 skill (4 copies) which creates a column of 4 Portals which will last for 2 turns and each summon 1 Nemean Lion (3 ATK fire-damage, 5 HP, Resistance 5) or rarely a Nemean Guardian every turn that the portal exists (max of 2 lions per portal). The locations and timing of the portal columns are predictable. In Hard mode, the Portals will be summoned on columns 4, 3, 2, and 1 (directly in front of the players) on turns 1, 4, 8/9, and 12/13. In Normal mode the Portals will be summoned on columns 7, 5, 3, and 1 on those same turns. They can be pre-emptively blocked by placing walls where they are about to appear, or by making sure a unit will end its turn (and preferably stay) there. Battlefield skills such as Refuge or Slaughter Pit will overwrite a portal that has already been summoned (preventing the summoning of its second lion), but it will also overwrite them if they were placed first. Wall of Flame: A 1x4 1cd skill (3 copies) which the boss summons sequentially in the mid-game first 3 rows from itself, then 2 rows, then directly in front. It creates (as one might expect) a Wall of Flame covering the whole column that does significant fire damage (8-12 HP, please confirm) to any units upon either entering or staying in those squares, and will take effect twice if a unit moves into an affected square and then ends its turn there (similar to the lava pools in the Red Dragon's Lair). It has no effect on the boss's own units. (Even more to be added) Quests What an experience! (Requires 5 Spar Fragments. Reward: 500 Experience, resets instantly.) It's Crystal Clear (Requires 5 Spar Fragments. Reward: 1800 Crystals) The Lion's Hoard (Requires 5 Spar Fragments. Reward: 4200 Silver) Into the Depths! (Both Normal and Hard quests grant 1 Spar Fragment each, resets daily.) Lion Hunter (Needs you to kill 45 Nemean Lions. Reward: Rare Melee Rune. Replaced with random new hunting quest on completion.) ??? (Needs you to kill 1 Nemean Guardian) ??? (Needs you to kill 6 Chimera Guardians) ??? (Needs you to kill 6 Squirrel Guardians)Category:Challenge Hall Category:Events